Lucky Number?
by Zequem
Summary: One-shot, telling a story of 'bot whose life is turned upside-down by Decepticons. OC's only, angsty one.


AN: My first story here. It's about my Transformers OC Thirteen, explaining why he is what he is nowadays. Enjoy!

I do not own Transformers, but I do own Thirteen. Debris and Eleven are my brothers.

* * *

Lucky number?

* * *

A young mech stared to the dark night sky, moving his gaze through many stars and figures they formed. He had always been interested in stars and outer-space, about different species that might live somewhere out there. And that was what he hoped to someday achieve, to be scientist, who could leave his own home-planet for awhile to search other worlds.

But those dreams were crushed in a single orbital cycle.

_He was just a sparkling, soon to be upgraded to be a grown-up transformers, when it happened. He remembered well those dark faces that brutally ripped him off from his family, his creators. With no words they took him to some kind of laboratory, where many other young transformers were too. He soon figured that they were like him, 'bots who had been tore away from their families to this scary place, where no one spoke. _

_Most of the orbital cycles it was quiet, for some 'bots it was too quiet. He was located in a small cell with a recharge berth and nothing else. Sometimes the silence was broken by screaming of other young 'bots. Their kidnappers couldn't care less of their pain, as they did some experiments with them. _

_The young mech was scared, he had no idea what was to come. He knew he was next, any time now. But orbital cycles went, and many other cells were now empty, as they had had occupants when he had been brought there. Above the cells was writing in cybertronian, resembling numbers. Cross the hallway were numbers '10' and '12'. He figured out shortly that his cell number was '13', and next to him was '11' and '15'. Cell number '15' had been empty for the whole time he had been there, probably they didn't have any plans to get more 'bots. _

_However, a 'bot in the cell number '11' had been brought there same orbital cycle as he had been. And apparently this 'bot knew more about what their kidnappers were doing to them. "They're testing us, to make a perfect war machine for their cause", he remembered him to say. Now he knew how right he was._

_Next orbital cycle his friend was taken away, to that room were the screams of agony and pain was heard from. The young mech had felt sad at the moment, his turn was coming, but he wasn't ready for it. Who would have been? He had just lost the only 'bot in their prison who had talked to him, others were just sulking in their cells, muttering themselves and praying for Primus. For some odd reason he hadn't done anything like that, he just hoped to see the starry sky once again. _

_Time passed slowly. The young mech off-lined his audio receptors to not to hear his friends screams. It was too much for him. In no time one of the guards came and took the mech from cell number '12'. Nothing was heard from his friend, who he had named 'Eleven'. Not that any other that had been taken away had been brought back. No one in the cells had any idea what happened to them. _

_Orbital cycle later the guard returned. The young mech remembered how he towered the hallway, stood in front of his cell, wearing proudly that purple insignia, and called, "Decepticon test droid number 13", and took him away roughly. In no time he was in their laboratory, laying on cold, metallic table and waiting for the mad scientists to restrain him in to the table. He didn't have any ideas to try and fight against them, it would had been futile anyway. _

_Next thing he saw was a giant operating tool, and it was coming closer to him. When it dug into his chassis, he had screamed, that's all he remembers. They had no intentions to make him to go to stasis lock to make it less painful, no. They dug into his CPU, changed the wiring and other things inside him, to make him their slaves. But the pain was too much for him to bear, and so his systems automatically off-lined themselves to protect him. The world blacked out in few kliks. _

_He had already thought he was dead 'bot after it. He was waiting to see the light of the AllSpark, but it never came._

_He woke up in a room that was so dark it would have been the same as been inside Unicron himself. Not that he knew what there was. His systems were alarming for the lack of energon. He tried to save it by off-lining all the not-so-important systems of his body, but it was no use. The energon level was already critical. Was it his destiny to die like this? _

_He tried to move his limbs to check if he was still in one peace. Apparently, he was, but it didn't help much. He had no idea where he was, or was there anyone else there. Maybe his kidnappers were still out there, waiting for him to wake up and make sure they were successful in whatever they had tried to achieve. _

_No such luck._

_After realizing he was alone, he tried to stand up, just to be in sitting position. He managed it well, but his systems were screaming more for energon, and soon he couldn't take it anymore. Apparently something had gone terribly wrong in the experiment, and he had been left to some kind of junkyard or something. _

_He felt something beside him, a body of another transformers. Was it one of his cell-mates, maybe Eleven? He lit up his optics to see better, but it didn't help at all. Only one light lit up, which didn't help his situation at all. It was then when he realized._

_He had lost his other optic completely._

_The young mech raised his servo to finger his left optic, or where it should have been. Now it was just empty hole, and all the wiring inside his head was shown. He groaned, his entire life was ruined because of some maniacs he didn't even know!_

_From the corner of his right optic he saw purple liquid dripping from one transformers arm. A crazy idea came to his mind, but eventually it would save his life. He moved closer to the body, more like crawling as he didn't have any power to stand and walk. He reached his hand to the off-lined 'bots leaking arm, grabbed it and brought it closer to his faceplate._

_He ate the whole arm to get the energon he needed._

_His systems seemed to stabilize a bit, and thus he felt much better than before. But he couldn't get over the guilty feeling he had. He had just ate one of his own species, his fellow transformers, just to survive himself. The feeling was so strong he even thought about suicide, that terrible he felt. He fought against the feeling, he didn't need to feel guilty, the 'bot was dead anyway, it didn't matter anymore, right? _

_His energon levels were still low, and with that he would never survive long enough to get help. Soon he realized he had hard question to answer in his CPU; should he leave now and wish for the best to happen, or should he do what he had begun with, and eat the 'bots another arm to get more energon?_

_He stood up, which didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't tell which one was left and which one was right. He was completely lost of direction. 'My navigation system, it's gone', he thought. He would pay those slaggers for destroying his life, it was a promise he made for himself that day. _

_He looked down to the leaking mech, or what he saw of him from the darkness. He ripped off the remaining arm, amazed how easy it was, as he had never been the strong 'bot around. Off-lining his optic, he ate the arm. Once again his energon levels rose for a little, making him feel better, but his emotions were puzzled. He was happy for surviving, but felt a terrible guilt for eating fellow transformers._

_His system showed that the energon would be enough for orbital cycle, so it was time for him to find a way out. In no time he saw a small light coming from the surface. He decided to go there, wherever it was, he had no idea of his coordinates. The hole where the light was coming was bigger than he thought it would have been. It was so big he didn't have any problems to get through it._

_He had to adjust for the light for a moment as he came to surface. It was no doubt where he was, as the ravaged land opened to him. Even though he had no idea where he actually was and had no idea where he should go next, he knew he was somewhere in Stanix. On Decepticon land._

_And from there his journey began... _

"Hey, Thirteen, quit dreaming and come! We don't have whole orbital cycle here!"

Thirteen came back to reality slowly, unsure who had just called him.

"Hello, rust-bucket, it's not nap-time yet!"

He turned around to meet his friends stare, "Oh right, coming", he said, stood up and caught up with his friend.

"And don't even think about ripping my arm off, I'm running low of spare parts",

"Don't worry, Debris, I'm not in need of energon right now" Thirteen assured his smaller friend, and gave him a wide grin in return.

Maybe he didn't remember who he had been in his former life, but it didn't matter. He, the Decepticon test droid 13 or Thirteen, how his friends called him, had now new life to live and friend who would always be on his side, no matter what.

He was now living the life he had dreamed of.

* * *

So, what do you think? I know that there might be many spelling errors and other stuff like that, but this is my first story and English isn't my first language. Please review and point out those errors so I can improve! :) And please, no flames.


End file.
